


Two people that look the same having sex makes since right

by icyhotbutler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhotbutler/pseuds/icyhotbutler
Summary: Bertholdt and Marco Spicy time
Relationships: Marco Bott/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 7





	Two people that look the same having sex makes since right

Bert pinned marco to the wall, breathing slowly onto his neck. The grip on Marco's wrists were tight, making sure he would say in place. He tried to wiggle his way out but was stuck. Bert began to nibble on his ear gently. "Don't try to resist this marco, I know you've been wanting it for a while~" Marco moaned quietly, trying to hide how bad he wanted this. "I can even feel your dick against my thigh, your already so hard and I've barely done a thing." Bert started biting down on Marco's neck, leaving light purple marks everywhere. "B-bert.. Please.. " Marco begged quietly, ashamed of being so needy. "What was that Marco, I need you to speak up." He said with a sly smirk. Marco blushed and repeated it louder. "Please bert.. I want you." Bert slowly started talking off Marco's clothing piece by piece until he finally got to his boxers. He gets on his knees and slowly pulls it off with his teeth, staring into Marco's eyes the whole time. Marco's cock sprung out and hit his stomach. Bert stared at it for a few seconds before kitten licking the tip of his cock. He wrapped his hands around the cock and jerks his off at a medium pace. Marco quivered and moan at the feeling of Bert's hands and tongue on his cock. Suddenly Bert takes his cock in his mouth and starts bobbing his head. Marco became a moaning mess and gripped onto Bert's hair. The pace that he's bobbing his head quickens as he takes more of the cock in his mouth. Marco starts thrusting in his mouth without even realizing it. Tears of pleasure filled Bert's eyes as he choked on Marco's cock. "I'm so c-close." Bert shoved Marco's cock deeper down his throat, constantly choking on his cock. Then he felt Marco's cum drip down the back of his throat. He took Marco's cock out of his mouth and panted heavily. "Are yo-" He was cut off by Bert kissing him roughly and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Marco could still taste his cum on Bert's tongue. Bert started removing his clothing during the make out session. He pulled away and stared at the blushing Marco in front of him. He pulls lube out of his pants pocket and opens it with a pop. He spread Marco's legs open and positioned a finger at his hole. He slowly pushed in and felt Marco tighten up around him. "Relax, it'll hurt more if you don't." Marco relaxed, making his hole less tight. Bert slowly started thrusting in and out of his hole. Quietly moans flowed out of Marco's mouth as a second finger slid into him. He scissored him gently, preparing him to take his cock. As the third and final finger slipped into him Marco bounced himself up and down his fingers. Bert slid his fingers out as Marco whined from the lost feeling. He once more grabbed the lube and covered his cock in in. "Jump" He told Marco. Marco obeyed and he jumped. Bert caught him and he wrapped his legs around Bert's waist. Bert linked his cock up to Marco's hole. "Ready?" Marco nodded then Bert slid the tip of his cock into him. "Keep going." As instructed he slid the rest of his dick in slowly. Marco winched at the feeling of being so full and stretched out. Bert waits a few moments until Marco gave him a small nod, showing that he was ready for him to start thrusting. He slowly began trusting his hips into him as Marco moans quietly. "Q-quicker~." Bert quickened his pace. Marco began to moan louder. He thrusted harder and hit Marco's prostate. "Right there!" Bert slams himself repeatedly into that spot making Marco a moaning, quivering mess. He wraps his hand around Marco's cock and starts jerking him off along with his thrusts. "I-im gonna." As Marco says that he cums all onto Bert's chest. After a few more thrusts Bert cums deep into Marco causing him to moan loudly. Bert pulled out and the two panted for a while. "Let's get you cleaned up." Marco nodded into his chest sleepily.


End file.
